Tarble
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |FamConnect = Gure (Wife) King Vegeta (Father) Vegeta (Older brother) Bulma (Sister-in-law) Trunks (Nephew) Future Trunks (Nephew, alternate timeline) Bulla (Niece) Melissa (Niece-in-law) Matthew (Grandnephew) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (Great-grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (Great-great grandnephew) |Date of birth = Age 733|Address = Planet Vegeta (Formerly)|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|image<462928-9840798-vegita-bra-.jpg = }} '''Tarble' (ターブル, Tāburu) is a character that makes his debut in the 2008 animated feature Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the first animated production in the franchise since Dragon Ball: The Path to Power in 1996. He is the estranged, younger brother of Vegeta, and husband to a peculiar alien named Gure. Tarble and his brother Vegeta's names are puns on the word "vege'table'." Appearance Tarble is a fairly short Saiyan with a slim build. He has jet black, spiky hair that stands tall, similar to his brother's hair. In the anime, he has a single bang hanging down onto his face. He wears a navy blue jumpsuit under his Battle Armor and he wears white boots, gloves, and a teal scouter. Tarble also has a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, he lets sway freely rather than wrap around his waist as a makeshift belt. Personality Tarble is a polite and gentle Saiyan, lacking the initiative to fight and lacks the natural aggression of a pure-blooded Saiyan. This forces his father, King Vegeta, to banish him from Planet Vegeta to a remote planet. Despite their estrangement, Tarble gets along well with his older brother, Vegeta, and thinks highly of him, such as praising him for his mistaken belief it was Vegeta who defeated Frieza. Tarble also seems to have an amicable relationship with his sister-in-law and nephew, and he had no problem having Trunks fight two foes he said were stronger than Frieza, though he expressed concern for Trunks' well-being. Tarble has a very loving relationship with his wife, Gure, whom he has known since childhood and proudly introduces her to Vegeta, who reacted with surprise at the revelation. Biography Background Tarble, like Vegeta, was born in Age 733 on Planet Vegeta. Tarble was ordered by his father, King Vegeta, to be sent to a remote planet on the grounds that he lacked the aggression and fighting skills required to be a Saiyan warrior, classifying Tarble a low-class Saiyan. His appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! shows that his personality is somewhat gentle and he is very polite in his speech, compared to the ruthlessness and brashness of the average Saiyan. At some point, he meets and marries Gure (she may have been a resident of the planet he was sent to, similar to Goku marrying Chi-Chi, a resident of Earth, and Vegeta marrying Bulma, another resident of Earth). Coming to Earth Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Tarble, accompanied by Gure, fled to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo Abo and Kado, former henchmen of Frieza, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as their master and have been terrorizing his home. Abo and Kado pursue Tarble and Gure to Earth using Saiyan Pods. Upon landing on Earth, Tarble and Gure encounter Goku and his friends who can see that he is a Saiyan. Vegeta reveals that he knows Tarble by calling him by his name while Tarble identifies Vegeta as his brother, surprising everyone (Vegeta being more or less apathetic to seeing Tarble). When Goku wants to fight, Tarble checks his scouter, and tells Goku that his power level is not high enough to beat Abo and Kado. Goku soon after though, powers up into a Super Saiyan, making Tarble realise not to always depend on his scouter. Upon asking Vegeta for his help against Abo and Kado, Goku and the rest also want to assist and they decide who fights the incoming duo by pulling radishes to get the longest, ending with Trunks being the victor. Gure wishes him luck which leads to Vegeta asking who she is. Tarble then introduces her as his wife (to Vegeta's surprise). Once Abo and Kado arrive and start fighting Trunks and Goten (who joined at Goku's playful urging), Tarble doesn't do much for the remainder of the special and doesn't have any more dialogue. During Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack, he is seen with his arms around Gure to protect her from harm and is last seen laughing at Mr. Satan with everyone else after Videl reminds him of his promise to have more humility after he considers wishing his hotel back using the Dragon Balls. It is unknown what happens afterward, whether the couple stayed on Earth or left for space again. Video game appearances Tarble makes his first appearence ever in a video game as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. This is also the first time (along with Hatchiyack) the character is given an English voice actor, Todd Haberkorn.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVO91HfWcr4 Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 ending credits, 2010] If Tarble goes up against Raditz in this video game, Raditz will express shock that Vegeta has a younger brother, like all the main characters did in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. If Tarble fights Nappa, Nappa is revealed to be aware of Tarble's existence (likely due to Nappa's rank within the Saiyan Army and his relationship with the royal family), but is surprised that a weakling like Tarble is still alive. If Nappa defeats Tarble, he will criticize his inability to live up to the Saiyan name. In the special dialogs between Tarble and each member of the Ginyu Force, Tarble is terrified of the Ginyu Force (due to their reputation). Interestingly, Recoome knows Tarble's name. Power Manga and Anime King Vegeta sent his son Tarble away from Planet Vegeta because he could not fight very well. Tarble is said to have been able to fight the brothers, Abo and Cado, for at least a brief period of time, though he mentions he was no match for them. Android 18 describes a "powerful ki" when she senses Tarble approaching, and when they arrive on Earth, the two brothers, whose power is on the level of Frieza (First Form), state that Tarble caused them some trouble. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blasts' – The most Basic form of Energy Wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Round UFO Attack' – Tarble's ultimate attack in Raging Blast 2. Tarble summons his Space Pod to attack his opponent at high speed. In Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Tarble accompanied by Gure destroyed some building in West City on board of their Space Pods in a similar manner during their arrival on Earth. *'Galick Burst' – Tarble's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. It is Tarble's only Galick-named technique. *'Explosive Wave' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Wild Sense' – Used in Raging Blast 2. *'Galick Gun' – Tarble's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Energy Booster' – Used in Raging Blast 2. Transformations Great Ape While Tarble has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves produced naturally from sunlight reflected off celestial bodies like a full-Moon or artificially by a Power Ball. It is currently unknown if he retains mental control while in his Great Ape form as his father and brother can, or not. In fact, he is currently the only known Saiyan survivor in Universe 7 still capable of this transformation, as Goku and Vegeta (and by extension the half-saiyan Gohan) lost their tails years early. Voice actors *'Japanese Dub': Masakazu Morita *[[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation Dub']]: Todd Haberkorn Trivia *While "Table" can be also a translation of his name, it is not used in the official translation, most likely because the spelling "Table" reminds of the furniture. *Tarble is estimated to be in his late 30s in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. However, it should be noted that Saiyans remain in their youth and prime longer than Humans (Goku for example has changed very little from when he was 17). This may explain his teen-aged appearance. This might also be genetic, as Vegeta is shorter than most characters. Also, his scrawny size might have contributed to the Saiyans' decision to excommunicate him, as he demonstrated little fighting potential. *Tarble's hair in the movie resembles very closely that of Adult Gohan's. However in the manga adaptation, his hair resembles that of his older brother. *Tarble seems to believe Vegeta defeated Frieza, unaware of Goku's role or who he is. He also seems to be unaware of Frieza's brief return and his final defeat on Earth. *By the time he appears, Tarble is the only surviving full-blooded Saiyan to have never transformed into a Super Saiyan. He is also the only full-blooded Saiyan to never die throughout the series and the last Saiyan to be seen still having a tail (and thus the only Saiyan alive capable of transforming into a Great Ape). *Despite being a weakling (and thus a disgrace to the royal bloodline of the Saiyans), Vegeta gets along with his younger brother and resembles the typical relationship shared between brothers (Tarble looks up to Vegeta, despite Vegeta's low opinion of his younger brothers' fighting abilities). Vegeta's cutting some slack may be due to Tarble's admiration of his older brother, and possibly his mistaken belief that Vegeta defeated Frieza (it may also be due to Vegeta's changed attitude towards his view on family). Gallery References # ↑ Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Brief family Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters